


dahil isang ngiti mo lang (okay na ako)

by wonsbwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, gagong manliligaw! seungkwan because why not?, masungit!wonwoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsbwoo/pseuds/wonsbwoo
Summary: “Mic test. One, two, three."Ano na namang pakulo ni Seungkwan?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	dahil isang ngiti mo lang (okay na ako)

**Author's Note:**

> first of all... charot 
> 
> this drabble is dedicated to the people na nagsulat about gagong manliligaw!seungkwan hehe finally may ambag na ako :">
> 
> the song is sulyap by jr crown. sobrang lss lang ako then bigla kong naisip 'tong gagong manliligaw na 'to at sinilang itong drabble na to HAHAHAH
> 
> enjoy reading!!

[ **Sulyap by Jr Crown** ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3a22L5P9cix1HFNzjb3SpB)

Wonwoo glanced at his wrist watch and he lowkey panicked dahil he’s going to be late for his next class. Buti na lang kasama niya si Mingyu. At least may karamay siya incase malate talaga sila.

He almost dropped the book na dala niya when they heard a loud sound from the speaker. The both of them stopped walking dahil may naririnig silang nagtatap ng mic.

“Ehem.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Wonwoo. The voice sounded familiar pero hindi niya lang matukoy kung kanino ‘to not until he saw a familiar figure na nasa ibabaw ng mini stage na nakaset-up sa gitna ng field.

“Si Seungkwan ba ‘yun?” Mingyu asked while squinting his eyes dahil tirik ang araw ngayon. 

Wonwoo shrugged kahit alam niyang si Seungkwan ‘yun dahil he’s wearing his glasses and hindi siya pwedeng magkamali. Walang lalapit sa pagiging confident ni Seungkwan.

“Mic test. One, two, three,” he heard him say. Nakita niya itong ngumiti. Napairap naman si Wonwoo. Ano na namang pakulo nito?

Seungkwan roamed his eyes sa field as if looking for someone. 

Parang napako si Wonwoo sa kinatatayuan niya nang magtama yung tingin nilang dalawa that made the younger smile. Honestly, hindi alam ni Wonwoo bakit nagstop sila sa field. He didn’t have to check the time kasi for sure late na talaga sila.

“Wonwoo Jeon…” Seungkwan said with a grin on his face. “Para sa’yo ‘to.”

He heard Mingyu chuckle at napailing ito. “He’s not going to give up, is he?”

Hindi niya pinansin ang sinabi ng binata dahil para siyang nabingi sa lakas ng tibok ng puso niya.

Dahil sa init siguro. Oo. Wonwoo convinced himself it’s because of the scorching heat.

“‘Di na mapigilan ang sariling mapaibig sa iyo,” Seungkwan sings. “Ano ba ‘to?”

Napakunoot ang noo ni Wonwoo. Walang background music?

“Gusto ka laging nakikita ng mga dalawang mata ko,” umakto pa itong tinuturo ang dalawang mata habang nakatitig pa rin kay Wonwoo. 

“Baliw sayo, oh, oh,” Seungkwan winked that made the people laugh. Was he focusing on Seungkwan so much that he didn’t notice the number of people around him na kasama na niya pala manood?

Wonwoo fixed his eyeglasses na kanina pa pala nasa tip ng nose niya. Napailing siya. He knows gago si Seungkwan but he didn’t expect him to do this. Kumanta infront of many people? Really? Wonwoo could never.

“Kaya laging nag-aabang para ika’y masulyapan.”

Tanggihin niya man a thousand times, maganda talaga ang boses ng binata. How could he not know this? Eh, Seungkwan has been  _ bothering _ him for months already and walang araw na hindi ito kumakanta kapag kasama niya.

“Dahil isang ngiti mo lang,” pagpapatuloy sa kanta ng lalake at tinuro si Wonwoo. “Okay na ako,” Seungkwan gave him a bright smile before swaying. “Nang dahil sa’yo, oh, oh.”

Isa.

Dalawa.

Tatlo.

Bakit parang sasabog ata siya? Is it still because of the heat?

Wonwoo tried to convince himself that it is pero hindi… It’s not because of the heat.

“Ngiti ka naman diyan, pogi?” 

The younger gave him an expectant look. Naramdaman niyang tinignan siya ng ibang tao, expecting him to smile at the guy sa stage.

He pursed his lips to hide the smile.

_ Napakagago mo talaga, Seungkwan Boo. _

“Ouch. Hindi ngumiti,” hinawakan naman nito ang dibdib na parang nasasaktan. 

He heard another chuckle from Mingyu. “Maganda pala boses niyan?” bulong nito. Wonwoo only responded with a nod. 

“Pogi, kahit hindi ka ngumiti, alam kong kinikilig ka na sa’kin,” Seungkwan said with so much confidence. Nakita niyang kumikinang na ang noo nito dahil sa pawis.

Did Wonwoo mention Seungkwan’s also conceited? He was always oozing with confidence na minsan ay gusto na lang siya suntukin ni Wonwoo. But he could never do that. 

He tried to deny it as much as he wanted pero Seungkwan has been persistent. Hindi naman tanga si Wonwoo to not notice na the younger is genuine sa feelings niya. 

Wonwoo’s just scared. Scare na what if mapagod si Seungkwan tapos bigla na lang titigil? He’s scared about what other people would say.

He’s scared na baka masanay siya.

Hindi namalayan ni Wonwoo na patuloy lang pala sa pagkanta si Seungkwan na nakatingin pa rin sakanya hanggang ngayon.

He used the kaisa-isang book na hawak niya to shade his eyes from the sun. Sobrang init talaga and hindi alam ni Wonwoo bakit marami pa ring tao dito sa field. 

“Hindi na mapigil ang damdamin ko para say—” 

Seungkwan was cut off when they heard a loud shout from the crowd. “Seungkwan Boo, go to my office. Now!” 

Patay.

Si Professor Choi.

And as if on cue, isa-isang nagsialisan yung mga estudyanteng kasama niya sa field. 

Hinintay niya namang bumaba ng stage si Seungkwan.

But who was he kidding?

Seungkwan always does the unexpected.

Rinig na rinig sa speaker ang halakhak ng binata. “Wait lang, sir. Hindi pa ako tapos mangharana.”

Wonwoo could make a never ending list of all the things he hates about Seungkwan. Unang-una na sa listahan yung wala ‘tong kinatatakutan, even their professors.

Bumalik ang tingin ni Seungkwan sakanya bago siya binigyan uli ng nakakalokong ngiti. “Wonwoo Jeon!” sigaw ng binata.

Napangiwi siya nang slight dahil malapit lang siya sa isang speaker.

“Wonwoo Jeon, naririnig mo ba ako?”

Of course, Wonwoo being Wonwoo, hindi siya sumagot at tinitigan lang niya ang binata.

“Alam mo, pogi… hindi ako bababa dito hangga’t di ka nagsasalita,” pananakot nito.  _ Hah!  _ As if madadala niya si Wonwoo sa paggaganyan niya? Parang hindi naman nasanay si Wonwoo sa ilang buwan nitong pangungulit at pagpapaawa.

“Sige ka…” dahan-dahang sambit nito. “Naalala mo yung sa histo cla―”

“Oo na! Naririnig na kita!” he shouted. Parang nanuyo lalamunan niya dahil sa kaba. Dagdag mo pa yung muntik nang ibunyag ni Seungkwan about sa histo class nila.

_ It was their secret. _

At alam talaga ni Seungkwan ang kahinaan niya.

“Ayun naman pala. Naririnig naman pala ako,” sabi nito at tumango. 

Seungkwan cleared his throat.

“Gusto ko, sa susunod na itatanong ko sayo, may sagot ka rin dapat. Okay ba?” Kahit nagtataka ay tumango na lang si Wonwoo.

Seungkwan cleared his throat.  _ Again. _

Pero bakit siya biglang kinabahan? Parang gusto niyang tumakbo papaalis sa field at humabol sa klase niya. 

“Wonwoo Jeon, will you be mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh di ako masyadong nagandahan sa drabble na 'to at di ko alam nasaan yung creative fucking juices ko >:((( still, i hope you liked this :))
> 
> kitakits sa @MINWONBOOS or sa curiouscat.qa/minwonboos


End file.
